


Now that we've found love

by KatyAmberAuthor



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), The Secret Diaries of Miss Anne Lister (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, GJChallenge (Gentleman Jack), Married Sex, Rum drunk, captain lister, drunk wives are my fave, no brexit here, travels through europe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyAmberAuthor/pseuds/KatyAmberAuthor
Summary: Starting from the end of the BBC Gentleman Jack series (Suranne Jones & Sophie Rundle). My interpretation/rendition of the couples married life until the end.Taking inspiration from Anne's diary about what her life was like from the point of marriage onwards. It's going to be a rollercoaster...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.S Anne & Ann are FIYAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Lister and Ann Walker move to Shibden together after taking the sacrament together
> 
> +++ Some grammatical, and spelling errors have been amended as per 07/04/2020+++

Her long, tanned fingers found their way down her jaw and paused at the peak of her face.

"You know you are very beautiful; I'm not just saying that" she smiled, her fingers finding their way to Ann's throat, grazing soft skin.

Ann shuddered at the touch and looked down at the floor, smiling shyly. "You told me in certain lights..." she reminded her and looked up through long eyelashes.

Anne gritted her teeth together in order to stop herself from leaning in for another kiss. They couldn't, they shouldn't. She pursed her lips and looked over her wife's face "Ann..." she whispered, leaning in closer and taking in the scent of her hair.

The carriage came to an abrupt standstill on uneven cobbled stones and over her wife's shoulder she could see the tribe waiting for her; Marian, Aunt Anne, Father Jeremy, and her servants. They all looked slightly spellbound, looking up at the looming pile of Ann's belongings on the carriage that had been bought over from Crow's Nest.

Ann's eyes closed as Anne didn't move away, her lips tantalisingly close. She could just lean forward a little and take them in a kiss, succulent, and wet. She let out a shaky sigh and Anne smiled, her fingers brushing over the skin that was revealed at her collar bone, clear of the watchful eyes of her family.

The door to the carriage was opened and their intimacy was immediately broken by John Booth, who stood with a large smile on his face "Ey up, glad to have you back, Miss Lister." He said. 

"Mrs. Lister" Ann repeated with a giggle.

Anne climbed out and patted John on the shoulder, waving him out of the way so she could help her wife out of the carriage. Ann reached for her hand and smiled, going over to her new family and hugging them. Aunt Anne was the most receptive of the tribe, quickly taking Ann into a hug and holding back a tear.

"I'm so glad you're here and my Annie is happy at last." She said with a warm smile, taking Ann's hands in her own and squeezing them before leading her inside.

Anne gave out her orders to the groom and John, then Anne followed her family inside. As she escorted her sister inside, she put her hand on Marian's lower back and kissed her cheek. Very unlike Anne, but she was happy and she was glad that her sister and the rest of her family were so accepting of their unorthodox companionship. Shibden Hall, although scruffy and old, was a safe place for them now.

"Well, I hope you stay this happy for the rest of your life." Marian joked, shaking her head as she pulled herself away from her older sister, and found her usual seat at the dinner table.

The family kept the conversation short and sweet, time was getting along and they knew that Anne and Ann would need rest after a long day of travel, and organising Ann's belongings. 

Anne motioned for Ann to go up the stairs first and took off her top hat, and gloves which she stuffed inside her hat

"After you Mrs. Walker" she shook her head, pursing her lips "Or will you be Mrs. Lister also?" she asked with a smile.

Ann giggled and shook her head, her curls bouncing around her unblemished face, framing it. "I don't mind, as long as I'm with you." She said timidly.

Anne bit her bottom lip slightly to hold back a grin "You are a charmer...now get upstairs." She teased.

Ann took the stairs two at a time, almost at a quicker pace than Anne. Anne was impressed and quickened her pace, slowing her slightly as they got to the top of the flight and reached for Ann's hand.

"Wait, in the interest of tradition...that we have as yet to follow," Anne said seriously and moved closer to Ann "I have to carry you over the threshold."

Ann shook her head and moved closer to her wife, wrapping her arms around her neck. She took a cursory glance down the stairs, and when satisfied nobody was there, she hopped up gracefully, her legs quickly wrapped around Anne's waist.

With a slight grunt as Anne felt the weight of Ann – which wasn't much – she looked down at her wife's legs wrapped around her and smirked, looking at her lips and then up into her eyes "Ann, very forward. What if somebody might see?" She asked, slipping her hand down to Ann's lower back to support her. As she walked backwards into the bedroom she kept eye contact and purred happily.

Ann moved her hands up into Anne's hair and loosened the fastenings, tight curls fell down and framed her face and Ann sighed and licked her lips "You're so handsome." She told her, stroking her hair from her face.

Anne moved around the door and closed it, gently pressing Ann against the back of it as she locked it. She would not be disturbed tonight, not whilst she was trying to make a memorable night for her wife. Not whilst she was focusing on Ann. Not whilst she was tasting every inch of her.

With the thought of Ann's taste on her tongue, she gently pressed her hips forward against Ann and moaned "I told myself that I wasn't that interested in you, I told myself it was just a curiosity and you would fade from my mind. But every night you're all I see. When I touch myself it's always you..." she told her, bucking her hips again. Anne's hands found their way down to Ann's thighs now that she was pinned to the door by her hips, hitching up her dress and stroking hot skin on her outer thighs.

"I love you, Ann. I'm so lucky to get to share every day with you." She muttered, leaning in closer and kissing her cheek, then her forehead, then her temples.

Ann couldn't speak, she just whimpered slightly and buried her face into Anne's hair. Taking a long, shaky breath in she moved her hips forward being met with the bulk of Anne's body, a mild relief for seconds and then burning. Burning as she had never felt before.

Against the door, Ann wriggled against her wife, searching for release, contact, or anything that would dull the burning between her legs.

"Anne, please..." she moaned, clawing at her wife's back.

Anne didn't move, choosing instead to make her movements even slower. She reached down and cupped Ann's bottom, pulling her legs further apart and rocking against her again. Ann let out a moan and her eyes closed, her grip on Anne tightening still, nails sinking deep into thick deep navy silk.

Something broke in Ann, no more, she couldn't do it. She moved her hand from Anne's back and moved it to her jaw, pulling Anne's face up to kiss her hard, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. Her lips throbbed. Her rosebud did the same.

Anne grunted as she was forced into a kiss, closing her eyes and moaning slightly as she felt her wife pushing up against her, she felt her own clothing rubbing her rosebud. She decided that it was cruel to tease her wife like this against the door, it wasn't comfortable and they both had far too many clothes on.

Anne walked them back to the bed with Ann's legs still wrapped around her waist. She fell backward onto the bed with Ann on top of her and huffed as she hit the surface, watching Ann's chest as it bounced. "You are entirely overdressed." She told her, slipping her fingers over the hem of Ann's dress, looking over her body "You should take that off. In fact, you should take it all off." She told her with a smile.

Ann giggled and the bravery she had felt momentarily dissipated as she became self-conscious.

Anne pushed up against her to distract her and was pleasantly surprised that it worked. Ann closed her eyes and began reaching behind her for the strings of her dress. Anne watched as her wife fought with ribbons and silks, her patience was wearing thin. She wanted her. She wanted to taste her skin. 

Although she enjoyed watching Ann struggling with her dress, she much preferred watching her slip out of it. Now just the other layers.

"I don't have the patience for all these layers." Anne growled, reaching up for her bodice and ripped it open "I'll buy you a new one" she promised, as she sat up and tugged on Ann's hip, pulling her down to the bed and rolling her over. With Ann on her back, Anne made quick work of the rest of her dress and Petticoats, practically ripping them off.

Finally, naked Ann. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Her breasts sat comfortably on her chest, they were small and rounded, her nipples hard and well-formed, pink, the same colour as her lips. Her skin was milky pale and smooth, in the right light when she ran her fingers over the skin it glistened like a pearl. Between her legs was just as impressive, a thick mound of dark brown hair. A long, content sigh fell from Anne before she leaned down and kissed across Ann's shoulder.

"Would you like me to take off my clothes first, or can't you wait that long?" she asked with a cocky smirk, dragging her teeth over Ann's collar bone.

"Anne..." came a small, broken voice. "Please!"

Anne hummed and climbed off the bed, taking off her jacket and cravat quickly, throwing them on the floor next to Ann's dress. She leaned down and trailed her fingers over Ann's ankles before pulling her down the bed so she was level with the edge "Breathe, Ann...be free with me" she told her quietly, her hands now on Ann's knees, pushing them apart.

Anne watched as thick strands of wetness snapped between her wife's legs, licking her lips in anticipation. They had never been together like this, so she wasn't sure how Ann would take it. But she had to taste her.

"Anne, I feel like I'm going to explode" Ann announced, reaching for the bottom of her wife's shirt, and pulling her in closer.

Anne dropped to her knees between Ann's legs. Anne's hands slid up the inside of Ann's legs and up her thighs, then under. Once under her thighs, Anne leaned closer to her and tugged her down the bed further so she was balanced on the edge. Once there, Anne planted soft, wet kisses on Ann's thighs and hummed as she caught a glimpse of how wet her wife was.

"Mmmm" she hummed, leaning in closer, her breath over Ann's rosebud.

Ann thrust her hips up but was held in place by Anne's strong arms.

"Behave." She muttered, squeezing her fingers into Ann's hips.

Ann gave up, unable to move, unable to really speak, she laid back and gave into the power of Anne Lister.

Anne placed a few gentle kisses to Ann's thighs and made her way closer to her opening, her lips grazing scarcely over her plump, wet folds before her tongue darted over the slick opening. She felt Ann's legs tightening around her shoulders.

"You taste incredible" she muttered, gently taking a fold into her mouth and sucking softly on it, then the other. Her hand broke free from Ann's hip and found its way up to her breast, stroking gently as she pressed her tongue forward and into Ann as far as it would go.

"Oh...god..." was heard from above, but Anne paid no attention to it, and carried on flicking her tongue gently over Ann's pink peach. She made sure to slowly make her way up to the bud, leaving it till last, she knew that would be too overwhelming for Ann.

Anne looked up through dark curls and hummed, Ann was arching up high, her breasts heaving, her stomach trembling. She was spurred on at that moment to move a hand down and gently suck on her middle finger. Teasing the opening before pushing forwards until she felt consumed by her wife's hot, wet, peach.

Licking her lips, Anne pulled her face back to breathe, using her finger as a distraction as she repositioned herself and breathed gently against her wife's bud. She lowered her face down and pressed against her, flicking her tongue gently over the ball of nerves and was shocked by the reaction it elicited.

Ann spread her legs wide on the bed, her hands in Anne's hair, a moan, a loud moan escaped her lips.

Anne hummed against her wife and flicked her tongue quicker over her, pressing her lips harder against the silky skin around her clit. It all happened so fast. Ann was pulling her hair and she was being forced tighter still against Ann's bud. The room was filled with moans and heavy breaths. Anne felt Ann shuddering against her. Her mouth became wetter as Ann came, sweet and salty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann sees Anne without clothes for the first time
> 
> ++++ As with the previous chapter there have been some grammar and spelling corrections++++

Ann let go of Anne's hair and slowly her breathing calmed. Ann shook her head and giggled a little. "Oh my, Anne..." she murmured and looked down at her wife.

Anne, unable to tear herself away from Ann just yet and planted soft kisses along her inner thighs, and over her stomach "I love you, Ann."

Looking up at her wife again, Anne smiled as she kissed up her body "you are exquisite." She kissed her stomach again "I'm so lucky to be able to call you my wife, share a bed with you, hold you, kiss you..." she mumbled through kisses as she made her way back up to Ann's lips.

Ann hummed contently and smiled stroking Anne's hair. When Anne was close enough Ann wrapped her arms around her neck and bought her in for a lazy, but deep kiss. Her legs wrapped around her wife's strong frame, holding her in tightly.

"I love you, Anne." She whispered between kisses.

Once they had calmed down, Ann wanted to return the pleasure, but she was too shy. She had never been with a woman before Anne, and she had never seen Anne take off her clothes before. She wasn't even sure Anne wanted to be touched. For now, she stroked Anne's soft hair as Anne lay her head on her chest. Maybe someday, she would be brave enough to do for Anne what she had done for her.

Ann's eyes trailed over Anne's body and took in her wife's frame as she lay on top of her. Anne was thin, tall, and athletic. She would imagine that, with all the walking and general duties she carried out daily, she would be very strong. Ann could tell she had strong arms because she was able to hold her up for long periods of time without any bother. She knew her thighs were strong because she'd rubbed herself against them. Her hands were her favourite part of Anne Lister. thin, long, and strong hands. They commanded every conversation she had and commanded her in the bedroom.

"You know, I think the best thing normally is to bathe afterward. It's a good, healthy habit to be in." Anne announced as she pushed herself up on one elbow.

Ann giggled and nodded her head "is that your way of trying to get me in the bath? Or is that a genuine observation of how I smell?" She asked with another laugh, reaching for Anne's shirt and undoing one of the buttons.

"We could go together?" Ann asked shyly, looking at her own fingers working on Anne's buttons.

Anne nodded "we could. I could wash where you can't reach." She whispered, kissing along Ann's collar bone with a content sigh. She hadn't the heart to tell Ann she was smelly, she didn't really care either.

Ann and Anne lay together for a little while, too exhausted to move. But eventually, the growling of Ann's stomach stirred them both.

"How about some supper, then a bath?" Ann asked, "I would really like some toast." She explained the thought of thick, buttery toast almost too much for her.

Anne looked up at her wife with heavy lids and a deep, throaty hum came from her "hmmm..." she paused, opened her eyes a little more and nodded "Toast, yes, quite..." she mumbled and then her eyes closed again and rested back down on Ann, her head between both breasts. Anne never felt hungry during the day, she ate a hearty breakfast and a large meal in the evening, but Ann seemed to graze throughout the day.

"Anne..." Ann said softly a few minutes later.

"Yes, toast. The bell rang, I'll get the toast" she muttered, making no sense, and Ann giggled.

"Anne...Pony..." she muttered, the birth of the pet name, this was because her hair platted up looked like a horses' mane, and she was usually straddling her like one.

"Pony wake up, I need to eat." She told her again and gently moved her hands through her wife's long brown hair. Ann slipped her braid over her shoulder and looked at her shoulder - she had a tan, part of her wondered if she had been to Europe and been topless like she had described of other women on her adventures.

Anne, a little more alert now after hearing her new nickname, made to climb off Ann's small frame "toast, yes...I'm going." She mumbled and kissed her wife once, quickly on the lips before heading downstairs.

Now that she was alone, Ann looked at her hand and the ring on her finger and smiled widely. She couldn't believe it, this was her life now, Anne and Shibden hall.

She reached down between her own legs and felt the wetness there, shocked by how much of a mess she had made on the sheets below. She sat up and looked around for something to cover herself with - only finding another of Anne's shirts. Her hair was now curled around her shoulders and sticking up at the back. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and quickly smoothed her hair down, not that it mattered, everyone on the estate must have heard her cries of ecstasy.

When she looked away from the mirror she saw Anne's diary on the large mahogany desk and stroked her finger over the front cover. She knew that there were so many secrets and interesting quips inside, but she respected her wife's privacy and if Anne wanted to show her certain things, then she would.

Ann went over to the large copper bath in the corner of the room and looked around for the salts. She found soap flakes, a washcloth and some salt crystals which were slightly scented of Lavender.

Ann prepared the bath and awaited the servants with hot water, that had been heated over the fire in the kitchen. She sat on a chair whilst the bath was being filled and looked around her wife's bedroom. She imagined being here during winter and was snowing out - candles flickering, the smell of old books, her wife scribbling away in a diary whilst she sketched. It was home at last.

Anne Lister was her home.

Anne soon returned with toast and 2 glasses of red wine, what better way to enjoy a bath?

The toast was soon devoured and the bath was full. Ann looked at Anne in her full dress and smiled shyly "shall I? Can I?" She mumbled, motioning to Anne's clothes.

With an agreeing nod, Anne stepped forward and closed the gap between them, her hands moving to Ann's hips and leaning in to kiss her cheek "please...I'm not..." she started shaking her head "I've never been completely nude in front of anyone before. I fear you might be repulsed." She admitted and her head dropped.

Ann shook her head "I could never...you're beautiful." She assured her and then moved her hands up to work on Anne's shirt buttons, working from the bottom up.

Once the shirt was undone, Ann pushed it off her shoulders and took in a breath. Her shoulders were strong and defined, she could see muscles below the skin. She couldn't wait to take the rest off and see just how muscular she was. She smiled up at her wife and stroked her fingers down the front of her body, finding the waistband strings of her skirt and tugging on them.

She left the skirt loose for now, a little nervous to unveil Anne. Instead, she took her hand and bought it up to her mouth to kiss it "you really are more beautiful than you give yourself credit for." She promised, placing her free hand on Anne's hip and bringing her in for a soft, slow kiss.

Whilst they kissed, Ann used the time wisely. Distracted, Anne was barely aware that her skirt was now off and being discarded to the floor.

Ann gently moved her hand up to Anne's side and pulled back to look over her. She was incredible "you are...oh..." she stuttered, her fingers trailing over Anne's hip and finding their way to her drawers fastenings. Whilst undoing her drawers she leaned in closer and her face was level with Anne's breasts. An intoxicating aroma from her armpits filled her nose, the smell of fresh sweat and patchouli. She looked down at Anne's nipples which were dark brown and erect because of the exposure. Ann licked her lips and looked up at Anne with dark eyes.

Anne had to stop herself from taking her wife again then and there. She found this undressing very erotic, and also it was strange because she was powerless - something she was not used to. Mainly she could tell that Ann was aroused by her body, which she had never thought possible.

The drawers were soon on the floor and Anne was in nothing but her stockings. Ann's fingers slipped around the hem of them, slipping inside the lace that wrapped around her thighs and pushed them off her legs, letting them fall the rest of the way.

Anne didn't speak, she just stood in front of her wife and took a shaky breath. It was clear from her body language that Anne was uncomfortable and Ann felt a little guilty. She reached for Anne's hand again and smiled "you first." She told her, guiding her into the steaming bath. Anne was silently thankful for being able to hide under the bubbles.

Once Anne was in the bath, Ann stood in front of her and pulled the shirt over her head and loosened her hair until it fell to her shoulders. She climbed into the large copper tub and sat between Anne's legs, falling back against her wife comfortably and closed her eyes.

It seemed like hours they lay there, washing each other's skin and breathing in the soft lavender scents. They both fought sleep for a while until Ann was ready for bed. Ann climbed out and found a sheet to dry herself, patting herself all over whilst looking back at her handsome wife. Anne was asleep sitting up.

Ann quickly dried herself as best she could and found Anne's diary. She picked up a pen and sat on the edge of the bath and carefully, quickly, sketched Anne. the details were missing, but you could make out that it was clearly Anne, asleep in the tub. Her breasts peeking out from under the bubbles and her hair stuck to her neck. Her arms draped over the sides.

Once finished she put the diary back on the table and reluctantly woke her wife "Anne, it's time to get out...come to bed." She whispered in her ear. Ann helped her wife get dry and into bed, then joined her, being spooned by Anne almost immediately before they both fell asleep. Their first night as an official couple. Their first night of many.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Lister excitedly talks about their honeymoon adventure. Both Ann(e)s show lots of vulnerability. 
> 
> ...the beginnings of a plot, and also fluffy.
> 
> ++++ More grammar and spelling amendments ++++

The morning was fresh, any skin that was not covered by sheets pimpled in the breeze that swept through the master bedroom. Ann could hear a gentle ticking noise from the other side of the bed and it soothed her, she knew that if the ticking was there, so was her wife.

Anne was awake and had felt Ann stir, not wanting to move just yet and disturb her after their late night. Ann shuddered next to her and folded her leg under Anne’s.

“Good morning sweetheart” Anne whispered and rolled over, spooning behind Ann and kissing her shoulder slowly. She smelled like Lavender. Her hand moved under the covers and found Ann’s hip, pulling her closer and smiling into her hair.

Ann’s heart pounded in her chest, the love that she felt was something she had never experienced before. It warmed her almost instantly. Her Anne wrapping her up and protecting her from the cold, protecting her always. She honestly did believe that she could never experience this kind of intimacy and innocence with a man.

The more her heart pounded the more the blood flowed and she began to wake up. She squeezed Anne’s arms which were now wrapped around her and smiled widely “Good morning Darling.” She mumbled, leaning down and kissing Anne’s arm gently.

“So, we should waste no more time,” Anne announced abruptly.

“Waste?” Ann asked, confused, this wasn’t a waste of time, was it? It was lovely.

“We need to start planning our trip. France, Switzerland…good lord, the world. There’s no time to lose.” She rambled, getting more and more animated as she continued to talk.

“First, we shall have to stop in London, and then on to Margate to the docks where we will get the silk trade boat over to Belgium and then on to France, Paris…they’re building a piece of art in the capital as we speak. Based on the ancient pyramids of Egypt. It’s entirely made out of glass.” She went on “Incredible design and it lights the grand museum where they have Egyptian antiquities.” She waved her arm about and quickly sat up.

“But more than that – it’s got art from all around the world, beautiful pieces from Caravaggio, Leonardo Da Vinci, Vermeer, the Moabite Stone...”

She was cut off by Ann’s finger pressing against her lips “You’re getting distracted.” She told her with a giggle and leaned in to kiss her once, softly on the lips.

“And after Paris?” Ann asked.

“Barbizon, the scenery is meant to be breath-taking and there is a new art movement there, started in that very town. Montargis, Fourchambault, Nevers, Chevenon, Diou, Digoin, La Clayette, Lyon, where we shall board a boat and travel by the Rhone River to Geneva in Switzerland. The River’s source is meltwater from a large glacier” she explained, her hands still waving about excitedly. “I’m told it’s beauty is unparalleled” She smiled and leaned in to kiss Ann’s cheek “Except by your beauty, of course.”

Ann watched her wife with her head tilted to the side, half-listening to her but half in awe of her. How did she hold so much information?

Anne stopped herself and took a breath “Sorry, I know it can be quite overwhelming.” She admitted, taking Ann’s hand in hers and bringing it up to her mouth to kiss the smooth skin of Ann's palm.

“It is a little, but it’s also exciting…I haven’t looked forward to much in my life.” Ann admitted “Other than you”

Anne hummed and nodded “We should write our wills before we leave for our trip. In case something happens to either of us. I wouldn’t want you to be left without anything.” She explained, quickly remember Ann had a lot of her own means "Of mine, I mean." Anne quickly added.

_______________________________

A few days later

_“This is the last will and testament of Miss Anne Lister of Shibden Hall in the borough of Calderdale, in the Parish of Halifax, in the county of York Minster, made the ninth day of May in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred and thirty-six. I give and devise all my estate called Shibden Hall…Unto my friend Miss Ann Walker who, here living with me at Shibden Hall...”_

With the wills changed for both Anne and Ann, they spent a few days excitedly packing their belongings and made sure the carriage was well stocked for their long journey which would see them passing lakes, mountains, beaches, forests, glaciers, rivers, and seas.

The night before their trip, Ann was becoming more nervous about traveling. She had never really traveled far before, and certainly not out of the country. The nerves showed. Anne could sense that Ann was nervous about the trip, but it was something that had to be done. Ann couldn’t stay locked up inside forever, the things she would see, the food she would taste, the culture she would experience certainly would distract her melancholy mind.

It wasn’t late when they went to the bedroom. Anne stripped down to her nightgown and let her hair down, checking her travel trunk to make sure she had everything she would need for their trip to hand. She was indifferent to traveling, it didn’t make her nervous or anxious, and it also didn't excite her to the point of sickness. It was just a part of her life, not a job, not a holiday – it was just something she did. She felt more nervous and anxious when she was at Shibden, at least when she was away in foreign lands she could be herself, and nobody would ever see her again.

Ann sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her feet, her eyes unblinking as she contemplated her next words.

“What…w-what if I’m not very good at traveling?” she asked, “I don’t want to hold you back from enjoying your trip,” she told her sadly, her eyes darting over the floor looking for something to focus on.

“Darling, you will be fine, stop worrying. And if you’re not fine? I’ll be there and you’ll be perfectly safe. I’ll make sure of that.” She assured her taking her hand and sitting next to her on the bed.

“W-would you?” Ann stuttered. “You wouldn’t be mad?” she asked, looking for reassurance.

“How could I be mad at you?” she asked, tilting her head and leaning in to kiss the corner of Ann’s lips.

“Have some courage, sweet Ann” she whispered, taking Ann’s chin in her fingers. “You’re a Lister now, adventure is in the blood.” She smiled, searching for Ann’s eyes which were darting around nervously.

“Ann, honestly. It’ll just be like being in this room right now. Only slightly bumpier. The view will be better than this old place.” Anne told her firmly, finally finding Ann's big steel blue eyes, noting the hint of green that appeared when she was upset.

“I love you, Ann. Nothing you could do would sway my very high opinion of you, not even you.” She assured her.

With those words, Ann smiled shyly and cupped Anne’s cheeks “Thank you.” She whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Before Anne could say anything else or move, Ann was on her. Ann’s knees on the bed either side of Anne’s hips. Ann towered over Anne on the bed and slid her fingers through Anne’s hair, pulling her in for a languid kiss.

Anne returned the kiss without hesitation, feeling very powerless with Ann on her and her head being held in place. But she didn’t mind, she didn’t mind Ann taking control.

Anne moved her arms around Ann’s waist and pulled her in closer as they kissed, feeling Ann’s hard nipples against her upper chest as the gap closed. They sat like this for what seemed like hours, but in truth, it had probably been half an hour of kissing and gently rubbing against each other.

Anne was the first to pull her lips away and her eyes fluttered open slowly “I…” she started and shook her head, pulling Ann back in for another slow kiss.

Moving her hand down between them, Ann bravely moved Anne’s nightgown up out of the way and found thick black hair. She moaned quietly into Anne’s mouth as she was met with heat and wetness that she could only imagine. She slipped her untrained fingers between Anne's legs, mimicking what she liked herself and found Anne’s bud. Her fingers grazed it gently and she was awarded a deep groan.

Anne gasped again as she felt Ann moving her fingers on her, her empty, open mouth was soon filled with Ann’s nipple through her nightgown.

Ann rocked against Anne, her fingers gentle and teasing. But it was enough. Anne pushed herself up into Ann’s hand and when she felt her orgasm building, she met Ann’s hand with her own and guided her to the pressure and pace she required to come.

Anne’s orgasm was violent, her mouth filled with Ann’s breast to muffle her moans and her body jerking uncontrollably against Ann.

Falling back on the bed, Anne looked up at Ann who was still straddling her and slowly regained her breath.

Ann stayed on her knees and reached down for the bottom of her gown, lifting it up to show thick golden hair and a swollen bud.

Anne reached for her wife's hips and tugged her up towards her face.

Ann got the idea of what her wife was trying to achieve.

Gingerly, Ann lowered herself down onto Anne’s face, gasping at the burning contact of Anne’s tongue. 

The gown was quickly pulled up and over Ann's small frame and tossed to the ground beside the bed. Ann’s hands dragged over skin and came to rest behind her, on Anne’s solid thighs. Ann began to rock herself against Anne’s mouth.

  
“Oh Anne…” she muttered, her hands traveling any part of her wife’s body that they could reach.

It didn’t take long before Ann was hunched over, gripping the sheets above Anne’s head and riding out waves of her orgasm. When the waves stopped coming and she was aware of her surroundings, she climbed off Anne who had a very red, very wet face. She giggled a little and snuggled into the side of her wife, stroking dark, hard nipples through the cloth she was still wearing.

“We should get some sleep.” Anne reminded her, looking over her naked wife, her perfect nipples, her perfect everything.

“Should…” Ann whispered.

Then Anne was on top of her wife, and they were rocking together again, and again, stroking and licking and kissing until the sun came up. They’d sleep in the carriage on the way down to London.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away. Sorry!
> 
> So sorry.
> 
> ++++ Spelling and grammar amendments 11/04/2020 ++++

Anne had woken up naked with her wife sprawled across her, they were stuck together. The night had been heavy and full of passion and Anne could feel aching in her muscles from the efforts. She knew that Ann would be even worse.

It was still early; she could hear the cock outside crowing into the morning sky. Pink and blue dappled sky hugged a lush green mound that stretched over the estate. Early Autumn was Anne’s favorite season, so many colours, yellows and browns, pinks and reds, oranges and greens. It had to be the most colourful of all the seasons. Summer was wonderful but although it warmed the skin, it did not warm her bones like Autumn.

Ann was like autumn. She looked at her and felt warm like she had been wrapped in a shall and given a hot drink. She was full of colours and felt cosy. She was safe and warm.

Anne let out a slow breath and breathed in Ann’s scent and smiled “My God, I love you so much.” She whispered to herself, kissing softly along the top of her head.

Putting her harder exterior back on, Anne pursed her lips and reached for her watch “Ann, darling we have to get up and leave soon.” She told her quietly, the backs of her fingers stroking Ann’s cheek.

Slowly Ann roused and sat up, looking at Anne with a smile “This is it then.” She told her and let out a shaky breath.

They both got up, helped each other dress and went down for breakfast.

The table was set for 5, and Anne had a sense of urgency about her.

Once everyone was seated, Anne looked over at her wife and smiled softly. She then looked at her father, and then her aunt.

“So, I guess it would come of no surprise to you that Miss W…Ann and I are going on a very long trip to Europe. The reason for this is that we are celebrating.” Anne explained and Aunt Anne nodded and put down her tea.

“What are you celebrating dear?” she asked nervously, she always sounded nervous even though she wasn’t.

Ann was very focused on the food she wasn’t eating on the plate to hide her nerves, she felt her stomach knotting up. She had already been nervous that morning because of their trip – and now she was even more nervous because she could sense what Anne was about to announce to the family. Knowing her own family as well as she did, she was sure that this would end badly and she would be in tears within minutes.

Anne reached into her pocket and put back on her wedding ring.

“Ann and I, we took the sacrament together a week ago. I didn’t tell you before now because I didn’t want to upset the apple cart. I’ve changed my will and I am leaving all this to Ann in case of my death – and Ann has done the same with her own estate. Do you not think it a clever match?” She asked, looking at her father whose facial expression hadn’t changed as he gnawed his bacon.

“What do you expect? A gift?” he asked, slurping his tea noisily.

“I’m glad you have found happiness. If that is what…this is.” He explained and carried on eating his breakfast as though nothing had happened.

Aunt Anne, however, struggled to hold in her excitement the way Jeremy Lister did.

“Oh…Oh!” she gasped, clapping excitedly “That is a very smart match, you’ve both been so close since you were reacquainted.” She said with a smile, reaching for Ann’s hand, who was sitting beside her.

“I hope you are strong enough to tame her, she’s like a ship on a stormy sea.” She laughed and patted Ann’s hand.

Ann was red-faced, shyly looking between her breakfast and her wife.

Marian nodded and smiled at her sister “Well done.” Was all she could muster, jealous of her sister getting married before her. Although, it wasn’t a real marriage in her eyes. Not the same as if she had married a man in the church and bared his children.

After breakfast, they were soon on the road and the first hour or two of the trip kept Ann in a trance, looking over the rolling hills as they passed them. Her attention soon turned to her wife and the daunting trip ahead.

“So…What’s it going to be like crossing the sea, I’ve never been on the sea.” She told her “How long does it take?” Ann asked.

“It’s really rather quick, the weather is clement so the sea should be nice and smooth for the crossing. Within a few hours of leaving Margate, you will be sampling French culture…you might even experience some of what I did when I was last there. The medical schools, their unique way of cooking…the women.” She added, looking up at Ann with a raised eyebrow.

“The…t-the women?” she asked, shaking her head “Why would I want to experience the women?” she asked.

Anne smiled and tilted her head to the side “You’ll see when you get there.” She told her.

Anne wondered if maybe a beautiful French woman would be a delectable addition to their bed for the night. She wasn’t sure if Ann would want that, but it did make her mind wander back to the night before.

Anne bit her lip and her eyes trailed the length of her wife.

“In France, actually, in Europe you are free to do…anything you can imagine. It’s not like Halifax. Everyone is accepting. We could really be us in Paris, we wouldn’t be the only female couple.” She told her with a smile “I think you’re going to love it.”

A burst of excitement hit Ann as her wife explained how they could be, she couldn’t wait. Maybe the trip would help her realise who she was. What she was.

“What about Switzerland?” she questioned.

“Oh, purely for the beer.” Anne teased with a laugh. “And the saunas.”

Their arrival in London a few days later was expected, Mariana had put them up for a couple of days rest before they continued on to Margate. Anne had found it very uncomfortable at first bringing her wife here to her ex-wife, but it had made her realise that she no longer had romantic feelings for Mariana. She felt the same about Vere. She was no longer tortured by flashbacks when she was with Ann, she no longer felt the need to wear black, she felt free and calm.

She was free of her demons and only Ann Walker had cured her of them.

The journey from London to Margate was short, they had snuck in some kisses along the way inside the carriage without being seen. They had stopped off a few times to look at birds and other wildlife that Ann had never seen.

When they arrived in Margate they had stayed at an Inn for the night, the boat was due to leave at 8 am the following morning.

Ann had complained about the food that they had been given, proclaiming that she wasn’t a fan of seafood. Early to bed for them, Ann was sick. Anne didn't sleep, frustrated at herself for not slowing down and introducing Ann to things more patiently.

On the morning of their departure, Ann didn’t say much, she was still pale and sickly after the food the previous night. Anne was fine, Anne felt great – if not a little frustrated still. Once on the boat, they were shown to their cabin and Anne had gotten Ann into bed and read her stories about ancient Egypt. Eventually, Anne had convinced Ann to try Rum, as this was what sailors drank to help with seasickness.

Ann drank the rum enthusiastically, and 4 glasses later she was slurring her words and Anne was having to quieten her down from shouting various ideas out. Anne could drink much more, and did.

Eventually, they were both stumbling around the cabin and telling each other exciting stories about past experiences. Dancing to imaginary music.

Anne excused herself to the restroom and on her way back traded a few coins for cigarettes and rum from a sailor. When she got back to the room, she was hot. Taking off her jacket and letting her hair down. She rolled a cigarette and looked at Ann who was sitting on the edge of the bed with lazy eyelids.

“Have you ever smoked?” Anne asked her wife.

“No of course not!” Ann exclaimed, holding her chest.

“Do you mind if I?” she asked, flicking her tongue over the edge of the rolling paper and closing one eye as she concentrated on rolling it.

Once rolled Anne held it in the flame of the candle and puffed on it, blowing out smoke. Anne often smoked when she had been drinking heavily, it was partly a comfort of her youth and partly to keep her awake.

Ann watched her wife and the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. It was very appealing. Smoking was not something a woman normally did. She lifted the bottle of rum from beside her and took a mouthful, coughing after she swallowed and involuntarily her body shook with the taste.

Ann reached forwards and took the cigarette from her wife, taking it in her lips and taking a breath in. She felt her throat burn, but it wasn’t as bad as the rum. She looked into her wife’s big, brown eyes – a glass stare looking back at her.

“I like rum.” Ann admitted, smoke pouring from her nose and mouth.

Anne protectively took the cigarette back, as much as she could watch Ann letting herself go, she didn’t want her to cause any harm.

Anne leaned back in her chair and relaxed, parting her legs, letting her head fall back and her eyes close as she enjoyed the warmth of the smoke inside her lungs.

She heard Ann moving. She heard another gulp of rum go down her wife's throat. Then she felt hands on her knees. She felt hot, uncoordinated hands spreading her legs wide.

“Umm...” Anne murmured and half-opened her eyes and looked down at her wife.

“Keep smoking.” Ann mumbled bravely as she reached for Anne’s skirt and pulled it up “I really fucking love watching you smoke and drink”

Anne’s eyes almost rolled in her head as she heard her usually well-spoken wife swear, but she did as she was told and put the cigarette back between her lips. She had one hand wrapped around the bottle of rum and one found its way down to Ann’s hair.

Wasting no time, Ann pulled her wife's skirt up so she could get to her most intimate area, her shoulders wedging Anne's legs wide open.

Ann hadn’t really thought through what she was doing, she was just enjoying the warm feelings the rum had given her and followed her body.

Fingers started at Anne’s knees but quickly made their way up her inner thigh, wrapping around her hips and squeezing tightly.

Anne looked down and was met with Ann’s steely stare, it was quite intimidating. But that was soon gone when Ann dipped her head forward and flicked her tongue over Anne's clit.

Ann kept her eyes locked on her wife’s, watching her smoke and drink whilst she fucked her with her mouth. Ann had never felt this free, this uninhibited. She breathed hot, wet breaths against Anne as she moved her mouth and it wasn’t long before drunk fingers found Anne's hot, wet opening.

Thrusting her fingers into her wife, Ann nibbled at the silky skin around her opening, licking and flicking the soft skin there. She let out a guttural moan and pushed her fingers hard and fast into her wife before violently flicking her clit with her tongue. Ann was relentless.

Anne had since put the bottle of rum down, the cigarette had gone out long ago between her lips, Anne's hand tightly knotted in Ann’s blonde curls at the back of her head. She bucked up against Ann's hand and tongue. she came, hard. Ann’s name being shouted and reverberating around the room.

“Oh Ann, fuck!” She groaned, gripping her wife’s hair harder and thrusting into her face with as much force as she could without hurting her.

“Oh fuck! Yes!” she moaned again, this time her breath hitched in her throat and she arched her back, reaching for a breast as she rode out her orgasm into Ann’s mouth.

Ann moaned and lapped up everything Anne had to offer; it was wetter than she expected. She didn’t know much about anatomy but she knew that women didn’t jet out as men did.

Anne came back quickly to earth and met Ann’s eyes again, steely blue - unwavering. This time there was a darkness in them that Anne had never seen before. Something in Ann had been awoken. 

Reaching between her legs, she reached for Ann’s throat and wrapped her hand around it. “Up,” Anne demanded.

Once Ann was standing, Anne closed the gap and kissed her wetly, tongue dipping into her mouth and teeth clattering together at force. She walked Ann back until she hit the small cabinet in the room, using her arm to clear whatever was on there onto the floor.

Once pressed up against the cold wood, Ann moaned and reached for her wife’s shirt, pulling her in closer as they kissed.

It didn’t take much for Ann to part her legs and guide her wife’s fingers into her, throbbing already at the contact. Ann pushed her hips up and her fingernails dug into her wife’s back drawing blood.

Still, with one hand wrapped around her throat, Anne used her free hand to thrust into Ann. She had never felt so aroused in all her life and if she had known that Ann was this thirsty, she would have tried to marry her sooner.

Ann’s orgasm didn’t take many thrusts, she screamed and it was loud. Her legs shaking as they hung in the air but quickly wrapped around her wife to pull her in closer to try and prolong the pleasure.

  
In the morning, bruises were found, cuts were cared for, and heads were weary. They had reached France.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)s arrive in France.
> 
> ++++ Spelling and grammar check 11/04/2020++++

France didn’t seem that much different to England, it was the same temperature, it had grass and hills and sky. Ann wondered why she had been so worried, though today was one of her better days.

Anne lead Ann to a small tavern in the small port village and settled her in one of the booths before going to the bar and ordering wine for them both. It was only ten in the morning, but they were on holiday. Anne spoke perfect French and seemed to know the women behind the bar very well.

A pang of jealousy hit Ann in the chest as she watched her wife speaking to beautiful women in a language she didn’t understand fully, though part of her was aroused by the accent.

Anne returned with two cups of wine and a large smile on her face “We made it, you’re now officially well-traveled.” She told her, sitting in the seat next to her and draping her arm casually across the back of the chair that Ann was sitting in.

Ann looked at her wife and tilted her head to peek around her to the people in the bar.

“Won't they…we can’t sit this close…” she worried, leaning forward to get some distance from Anne’s arm.

“This is mainland Europe. I could touch you under the table and it would be fine.” She told her with a smirk.

“Ohh…no, surely. They still believe in God, do they not?” Ann asked furrowing her brow, though part of her wish Anne would touch her under the table.

“Of course, they do, but it’s more like guidelines than actual rules.” She explained. “Women and men here are more, just more. Like if you welcome a French man or woman you have to kiss both cheeks. If you did that in England you would be in trouble.” She explained.

“I see. Where are we going next?” Ann asked nervously, she did hope they weren’t staying here. There was straw all over the floor and a pig roaming up and down.

Anne watched the pig trot by and then looked back at her wife “We’re going after lunch, we have to wait for the carriage to be offloaded from the boat.” She explained.

They were back on the road in no time and headed towards Paris, it was a long journey from where they were in Dunkirk. It would take them at least a week to get to Paris, but they had a lot to talk about and a lot of books to get through. Ann was looking forward to sketching the scenery as they passed through, she would make memories that they could both keep forever.

That night they stopped off in Lens, the journey had been hard on Ann who wasn’t used to traveling so much. She hadn’t eaten properly and she was feeling very sick. She just wanted to go back to the comfort of Shibden, where there was food she knew she could eat.

Anne, on the other hand, had been far too distracted with all the ideas that were in her head about their adventures. She had out her maps and was planning routes and arrival times. She would travel as far and as long as she could with Ann.

When they arrived at the hotel it was a grand old mansion, there was nothing for miles around the building and the grounds were almost flat enough so that you could see the curvature of the earth. After some food on their arrival, that Ann barely touched, they were shown to their room and bought hot water for a wash.

Ann was sore all over, she had been bouncing around in a box for 8 hours, and before that had been heavily drunk on a boat. She just wanted to climb into bed but Anne insisted on talking at her about what lay ahead of them the following day.

Ann found herself getting more and more frustrated with every word, her jaw gritted as she undressed. She just wanted quiet. She wanted the clattering in her ears to stop. She could still hear the wheels of the carriage rattling in her ears.

She ignored her wife and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets up to her neck and closing her eyes.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Anne who was now standing at the foot of the bed with her arms folded over her chest.

“Are you even listening to me?” Anne asked, a little more aggressively than she had intended.

Ann sat up and all the aggression she had been holding inside for the day came out, and angrily shouted back “No, because you haven’t shut up in hours and I’m tired. You haven’t once asked me how I feel or if I’m okay!” she shouted, her hair sticking up in all angles and her eyes filled with pathetic tears.

Anne was never one to back down to any kind of argument, even if it was with her wife who she loved dearly, it was a natural reaction that she had picked up over the years dealing with her sister.

“Well, I’m sorry if I have been boring you.” She shouted back “I’m just excited to be with you and want to show you all you’ve been missing. I’m sorry that I bothered you!” she continued.

Ann climbed up out of bed and pulled her blanket around herself and shook her head “You are ridiculous.” Ann told her and walked over to the window, sitting down and looking over the grounds.

Anne wanted to say that she wasn’t the one who was being ridiculous, but instead, she stayed quiet and climbed into bed, letting her wife stew on what had been said.

In the window Ann let a few tears fall down her face, she was tired and more emotional because of it. She just wanted to rest and feel comfortable. Instead, she had a giant knot in her stomach that wouldn't go away and every muscle in her body felt tense.

Anne lay on her back with both her hands behind her head, looking up and wondering if she had made a big mistake pushing Ann this far this quickly.

At some point in the night, Anne had fallen asleep, Ann had joined her in bed and they had entangled their selves in each other.

In the morning Anne woke first, as she normally did. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a mess of blond hair that smelled faintly of lavender. She then remembered the small argument they had had the night before and instantly felt guilty about it. She knew she had to understand that yesterday had been a full day journey for Ann and it probably had been very uncomfortable and she had probably been quite worked up the whole journey.

“I’m sorry sweetheart” she whispered into her hair, kissing her head softly.

Anne thought about how she’d spoken to her and her heart ached. There were a lot of things that Anne didn’t like about herself but the main thing was that she was so hot-headed and stubborn. She never backed down from a fight even if she knew it would burn bridges.

Anne softly kissed Ann’s head as she lay next to her, her fingers slowly tracing the skin of her upper arm. She soon settled and closed her eyes, finally relaxing, but knowing that she had to apologise. She let her fingers explore Ann’s body, stroking wherever she could reach, slipping deeper and deeper into sleep.

When Ann woke, her head was on Anne’s chest and she was being held tightly to Anne. Her wife’s hand was cupping her backside and holding her in close, Ann nuzzled her head into Anne’s chest and sighed. She knew she had been wrong to shout at her the night before. Anne stirred as she felt her wife nuzzle closer, she reached her hand down to take Ann's chin between her thumb and forefinger and lift her head up so she could look at her face.

“I’m sorry about last night.” They whispered at the same time. The realisation that they were both sorry and both had been struggling with the stresses of traveling made them both giggle. In that one sentence they had made up and the night before had been forgotten.

Anne had a warmth in her chest, a warmth that she hadn’t felt before. The warmth got stronger when she looked into her wife’s blue eyes, it felt like her chest was being squeezed.

“Even in my wildest dreams I never thought I could be this happy, and feel this much love,” Anne admitted and kissed Ann’s forehead softly, a tear collecting in the corner of her eye. Words really didn’t seem to express all the emotions they both had inside them and soon Ann was straddling her wife, her hands laced in Anne’s as she held Anne's arms above her head and her forehead pressed against Anne's.

They moved with each other, cried, laughed, kissed. They made love to each other, each kissing every inch of each other’s body. They were slow, held back by exhaustion and not wanting to rush.

Ann stayed on top of her wife, grinding herself against her thigh. Anne pushed up gently to her wife. They weren’t really in it for an orgasm, they were more interested in kissing each other and enjoying the feeling of being intimate. Making love to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a beautiful woman
> 
> They finally arrive in Paris, enjoy it.
> 
> ++++ Spelling and grammar checked 11/04/2020++++

The destination was Paris. They would arrive by sunset and Anne couldn’t wait to show her wife around the city. It was far bigger and better than London, far more glamorous. She hoped that Ann would enjoy at least the shops if nothing else. Fashion was very big in Paris, she hoped that Ann could find a nice dress or two.

The journey to Paris was long and tiring for them both, but both were glad to have cleared the air in the morning after tensions ran high. Ann sat close to Anne, her leg resting against hers. Sometimes when the coast was clear they would steal a kiss or a touch. Every now and then Anne would share experiences with her wife from previous Paris trips. Tales of grandeur and chance meetings.

What started out as farmland slowly became more densely populated, soon there were rows of houses and cobbled streets, then there were churches and large buildings. It was when they saw Notre Damme when Ann became in awe of the architecture. It was stunning. She wanted to go inside every building and look at every curve of stone. It amazed her how these structures were built, by the hands of men, it also saddened her to know that many of the lower class in society died to create such beauty. Perhaps their souls lived on in the brickwork or the intricate details of the stained windows.

The silence from her wife let Anne know that she was enjoying herself, which made her feel relief. Anne had been worried for a while that Ann wouldn’t take well to traveling – she wasn’t sure she could give up something she loved so much for anyone. Now, however, she assumed that she didn’t have to give up traveling.

Their hotel was grand, the foyer was filled with ladies wearing large, expensive dresses – each group of women speaking a different language. French women were different from English women, they were naturally beautiful. They carried their selves with such grace and poise and Ann could instantly see what the attraction of them was to her wife.

They had an early dinner of risotto and went to bed early, the sheets were silk, edged with lace. The wood of the bed frame was dark mahogany. The room was relatively bright compared to those at Shibden, walls were painted in light colours and silver and gold guild dotted around the room reflecting light from the flickering candles.

When they woke in the morning, they spoke about all the things they could do, and, decided to stay in Paris for at least a week to see everything and recover from the long travel before moving on. Breakfast was a mixture of pastries and fruits, washed down with coffee. Ann had never had coffee before but she liked it, it was bitter but it made her feel awake. Eager to encourage her wife, Anne suggested that Ann picked the day’s activities.

Buzzed from coffee, Ann decided that they would enjoy a slow stroll around Paris and get a closer look at the buildings and maybe some of the dress shops that Anne had told her about.

The weather in Paris was perfect, it was hot and the sky was free from all clouds. It looked like a painting. As they left the hotel Ann felt so proud and tall, her chest out and shoulders back as she walked alongside her wife. She always felt so confident when she was with Anne, she listened to her and made her feel like an adult.

They explored the streets together, Anne excitedly telling stories about things they stumbled across, joking and laughing together. It wasn’t for a few hours that they stopped off for something to eat. There was a little place that wasn’t busy, Restaurants were almost unheard of in England, but there were at least 5 in Paris. À La Petite Chaise, situated 2 miles from both Notre-Dame and the Louvre construction that Anne had told her all about.

Ann struggled to pick from the menu, she knew some French but she had never encountered these words. With help from Anne, she decided on French onion soup, followed by grilled steak and for dessert a selection of cheeses. It was all very well done, and Anne was surprised that her wife had eaten everything without picking.

After lunch, they carried on through Paris and eventually, Ann complained that she was too hot to carry on and wanted to go back to the hotel to rest. Reluctantly Anne agreed, she was warm too, wearing black all the time was difficult in the heat.

They returned to the hotel and both freshened up with some cool water, allowing the air to dry their skin. Anne lay on the bed and looked over at her wife who was letting down her hair and washing her face.

“Have you had a nice day?” she asked, her eyes trailing over her wife’s body which was barely visible through her underwear.

Ann patted her face dry with a cloth and nodded “Paris is much more beautiful than I imagined. And it’s so different from England. I loved the food, I never thought of onions in a soup before.” She told her with a laugh.

“Thanks, for bringing me, and convincing me that I should see more of the world,” Ann told her wife quietly. Anne was right, she was always right, Anne could put her on top of the world and she knew she had made no mistake in marrying her.

Anne smiled happily and closed her eyes, taking a deep content breath and put her hands behind her head. She really couldn’t express enough how happy she was to have such a beautiful, smart, patient woman in her life.

Ann watched her wife and smiled, wondering how she could possibly make her as happy as her. She looked at the windows, nobody could see in they were high up and nobody was overlooking them. She padded quietly to the bed and undid the ribbons of her nightgown, revealing her pale chest.

“Anne?” she whispered

“Mmmm?” Anne hummed still with her eyes closed.

Ann leaned down on the bed so that her bosom was revealed even more “Anne…” she whispered again, this time her voice breathy.

“Yes, I said…” She opened her eyes and her words stopped dead in her throat. She looked over her wife, her Ann, her small, perfect breasts peeking out through the gap of the nightgown. A painful hum came from her and she shook her head and looked at Ann with a grin.

Ann blushed red as Anne looked at her and shook her head “Sorry..” she mumbled and made to get up, but was stopped by Anne’s hand on hers.

“Don’t.” Anne told her firmly “Take off your nightgown.” She ordered, looking into Ann’s eyes as she spoke.

Ann let out a small sigh and nodded her head, feeling brave again thanks to the support of her wife. She took a step back from the bed and without losing eye contact with Anne she lifter her nightgown off and over her head.

Ann bent her legs a little and put her arms over herself, slightly embarrassed to be naked and under her wife’s watchful eye.

Getting to her knees, Anne quickly knelt on the edge of the bed in front of Ann and reached for her hands, pulling her closer and looking over her face “You are so beautiful.” She assured her, her hand running up Ann’s arm and then into her hair. She cupped her cheek and bought her in for a kiss, kissing the side of her mouth and then smiling again “I want you.” She told Ann.

“I want you to sit on me.” Anne told her, tugging her on the bed “I want to watch your face, whilst I pleasure you.” She explained.

Ann blushed a deep red and nodded her head, but words were not coming that easily to her so in response she put a hand to Anne’s chest and pushed her backward, falling on top of her with a huff.

The fabric of Anne’s nightgown brushed over her clit and made her moan, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted Anne inside her. Ann reached down and tugged at Anne’s nightgown impatiently, and they wrestled it off from under her and onto the floor.

Both naked, hot skin on skin. They were both sweating already from the afternoon heat.

Anne pulled Ann down by the back of her neck and kissed her hard, sucking on her bottom lip. She positioned her fingers at Ann’s opening and stroked slowly, teasing her. The noises that it elicited from her wife were irresistible. She heard her name being moaned quietly into her mouth and smirked a little, unable to resist feeling a little cocky.

Ann pushed back down into Anne’s hand to urge her inside, but Anne was taking her time. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at Ann, her hair a mess, her eyes shut, her mouth hung open in painful anticipation.

Lifting her hand up, she carefully slid her wet fingers over Ann’s lips and hummed, then put her finger in her own mouth to suck the juice from it with a moan. “You taste delightful.” Anne hummed and then reached her hand back down between them.

Before Ann could respond, Anne thrust her middle finger into her and watched her wife’s eyes squeeze tighter shut. She leaned up and kissed Ann’s breasts slowly, then flicked her tongue over the nipple. Anne lay back down and looked up at her wife as they slowly began to grind together. Moving her free hand to Ann’s hip, she guided her slowly, bouncing her a little as she pushed up to her. She could feel the wetness of Ann running down her finger and onto her thigh.

“You’re very good.” She told her with encouragement “Do you like it when I’m inside you?” Anne asked.

“Yesss…” Ann hissed and pushed harder and further down until she engulfed Anne’s finger fully.

“More…I need more Anne…” she breathed, leaning down and kissing her wife lazily.

“What do you want Ann?” Anne asked with a cocky smile.

“I want more fingers, harder” She grunted, her body shaking slightly as she lifted herself up and slammed back down on Anne’s finger.

Anne bit her lip and squeezed Ann's hip, then lifted her slightly as she repositioned her hand, thrusting 2 fingers deep inside her.

“Oh!” Ann moaned, instantly moving faster, grinding closer and faster as she felt Anne filling her.

“Tell me what you want.” Anne encouraged, trying to get Ann to be a little more forward in bed without being drunk.

“I…” She paused, not really knowing how to describe what she wanted “Move your fingers, curl them…” she explained, sitting up on Anne and resting so that Anne’s fingers were buried deep inside her and had nowhere to go “My clit…touch it.” She ordered, reaching for the hand that was on her hip and guiding it down between her wet folds.

She was thick with slick wetness and Anne groaned, her thumb finding Ann's clit and moving in small circles as her fingers grazed Ann from the inside.

“Oh My!” Ann moaned “Anne!” she cried and moved quickly on her wife “I’m close, don't stop for god sakes...” She whispered, her hands reaching up to her own breasts and squeezing them as she ground herself on her wife’s skilled hands.

Just as Ann was about to orgasm, she felt Anne push her off, and with a desperate moan, Ann bucked her hips into thin air “Anne…” she whispered, “I need you.” She added.

Within seconds Anne was on top of her, she bit her thighs and buried her fingers deep inside her wife again “I want to taste you, come for me.” She ordered her, moving her mouth over Ann’s clit and flicking her tongue lightly over the bud. Her fingers curled and her tongue circled and before she knew it her head was being forced against Ann and her nose was buried in blonde pubic hair as Ann came into her mouth. She became wetter, wetness dribbling down Anne’s chin and over her hand and on the bed. Anne was unable to resist pulling her fingers from Ann and pushing her tongue into her to taste her properly, hot and pulsing.

Anne had the intention of stopping and cuddling, but she was so aroused she couldn’t stop. She reached her wet hand down to herself and touched herself whilst she carried on moving her tongue over Ann who was now moaning again.

Ann still had a hand buried in her wife’s hair, her chest was heaving and her hips pushed up to Anne. Was it possible to have another orgasm? She didn’t know. But it felt like she was going to.

Ann reached her hand down between her legs and copying her wife, started moving her hand in small circles on her clit as her wife’s tongue stroked her opening.

The vision of Ann stroking herself was enough to push Anne over the edge and she came, calling Ann’s name loudly as she pulled her down to her mouth to muffle her cries.

The sound that Anne made pushed Ann over the edge and at the same time she had her second orgasm, her hips bucking against Anne’s mouth and her hand moving faster on herself.

There was silence in the room aside from the panting, both afraid to move and ruin the incredible feeling of ecstasy.

“I love you Ann,” Anne whispered eventually, resting her head on Ann’s thigh and stroking her skin which glistened with sweat in the sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy newly married couple having a nice time in a 19th Century France. 
> 
> p.s sorry it's been so long!
> 
> p.p.s - Stay Home, Support Our NHS, Save Lives!

A week in Paris didn’t seem like long enough when they had barely gotten through half of the attractions. Ann had bought new dresses and perfumes, Anne had bought sweets and other trinkets that she knew she wouldn’t be able to obtain in England.

Their last day in Paris was upon them and Anne had already decided that they would visit the Louvre Museum and Gallery. The trip so far had been relatively quiet, considering this was Ann’s first trip abroad. Ann seemed to be taking things in her stride, she seemed to be enjoying the unknown and the unusual. It pleased Anne to know that her wife was able to travel, it was never easy traveling. Journeys were always long and tiresome.

The building was eclectic, having first been a fortress, and then a royal palace, before the treaty of Versailles when the Royals were moved from the capital. Some corridors were bathed in gold and lush carpet, and some were purely stone and marble.

Artwork hung on every available space and for Ann, it was heaven. Ann spent time with each piece of work, examining brush strokes and trying to find a narrative in each piece. Some were sad, some spoke volumes of different cultures and she wondered how these pieces of art had been found.

Anne on the other hand only had eyes for one piece of art, and that was her wife. Anne spent almost the entire morning watching her wife, looking at the paintings. Anne knew that she would be happy with this visit, after all, she loved to draw – Anne hoped that it would give her wife some inspiration and some confidence.

The museum was a mix of art and history, Anne was more interested in history, but she gave Ann plenty of time to look at art. Lower down in the belly of the museum, where people scarce visited were the excavations from Egypt and old medieval structures from when the building was a fort. Anne thought that was more interesting than drawings but knew that Ann was tender on the subject of death.

As they descended further into the museum the light became duller, and the smell changed from that of perfume to that of musk and dust. Now and then, when Ann walked by her she would get a whiff of lavender, and it drove her wild.

Anne wasn’t one for public displays of affection, it just wasn’t something she could do and get away with. Now, here in Paris, things were no different – although people were somewhat more relaxed about same-sex relations. However, here in the museum, down in the dungeons – it was very void of light and people.

Ann continued to look around at the statues and when she reached the sarcophagus she gasped loudly and jumped back “Oh Anne, I don’t like this…” She admitted shakily, reaching for Anne’s hand and burying her face in her shoulder “Please can we go back upstairs?” she asked.

Anne’s eyes quickly darted around the space they were in and took in a breath when she realised they were alone “Sweetheart, there’s nothing to be scared of. Nothing down here can hurt you, you don’t have to be afraid. I’m here.” She assured her with a smile, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Ann shook her head and looked down between them “I don’t like it, I feel uncomfortable.”

With a quick flick of her arm, they were headed away from the sarcophagus and back towards the old fort foundations where it was brighter and there were fewer objects relating to death. She had her arm around her wife’s waist and was leading her down back towards the exit. There was the smell of lavender again.

Anne hummed once and shook her head “How am I supposed to concentrate on anything in this museum with you?” she asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Looking up with big blue eyes, Ann shook her head “W….What do you mean?” she asked “I’ve spoiled it for you haven’t I? I’m sorry I just got so scared…and I know that the box…it’s a coffin…it’s…”

With that, she was cut off talking as she found her lips smothered and her body being pressed against hard stone.

Anne had stopped her wife from rambling by kissing her, kissing her hard. She’d been watching her for hours now, breathing in her scent. She had watched her learning as she looked at the paintings and there was nothing more attractive to her than a woman who wanted to learn, educate and better herself. Honestly, it made her weak in the knees. She still had her arm tightly wrapped around Ann’s waist and her free hand pressed against the wall creating a shadow and a barrier if anyone should walk by.

After a few moments, with lips thick and moist – she rested her forehead against Ann’s and let out a shaky breath. “One day, my love, they’ll dedicate songs to your beauty, and they’ll paint you – and you’ll be forever celebrated. Even then it still won’t be enough. You really are an angel sent to me to make up for everything hurtful things that have ever been said, or done against me.” Anne had a hint of a tear in the corner of her eye as she spoke, she looked into her wife’s eyes and shook her head, and was about to pull back when Ann gripped her jacket and pulled her back in.

She wanted to say something, but she didn’t really know what to say – she was moved by her words, and thought them daft, she didn’t think she was really that special. She certainly started to feel special when she met Anne though.

Bravely, Ann reached up for Anne’s hand that was next to her head and kissed her ring finger, then her palm and smiled, looking around quickly “I love you, Anne.” She whispered, and then without breaking eye contact, guided Anne’s hand down between her legs.

Anne kept her wife’s eyes and leaned back in to kiss her softly, then quickly made her way up into her dress and stroked her thighs through her tights. But then she felt something different, she followed the material around the thigh and up and realised her wife was wearing stockings. Something that was very popular in Paris, not so much in Halifax. She felt the heat from between her wife’s legs, slightly moist through the fabric of her knickers. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realised what her wife was wearing and she swallowed down a vowel. “I-“ she started

Quickly Ann’s lips were on hers again before she could say anything else, and she wanted her then and there.

With as much strength as she could muster Anne pulled slightly back from the kiss “Not here.” She whispered, she loved Ann and she wanted her, but, she deserved better than a quick fuck in a dark museum, plus how would she be able to see the stockings in the dark?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple finally start moving on from Paris, and what a ride! 
> 
> Dedicated to S x
> 
> Happy Easter, Happy Quarantine.

The walk back to the hotel seemed to go on for hours, they had probably walked about 4 or 5 miles, by the time they arrived they were both sweating and exhausted. They called this an Indian summer where there seemed to be a second peak of heat towards the end of the season. 

Anne was generally fitter than Ann, but even she was exhausted after their day out in Paris. 

When they got to their room both women freshened up using a damp cloth, patting the skin on their face, neck, and arms. Now and then Ann got a waft of odor from her wife, it was very spicy - it was actually quite arousing. Though Anne seemed to have one thing on her mind, which was to take off her thick clothes and lay on the bed to cool off. She jotted down in her diary about their day and Ann sat by the open window in her underwear, praying for a breeze. 

Earlier in the museum things had begun to feel very arousing for them, but now they were both too spent to even barely lift an arm.

With the evening, came the cooler breeze - unusually Anne was fast asleep with her diary on her chest, snoring quietly. Ann wasn't sleeping, she was watching her wife, thinking about all the things they had already done together in such a short space of time and imagined how much more they would do together. Ann admired her wife's body through her underwear, white linen gave way to dark pools of flesh at her breasts and between her legs. Anne was muscular all over, she had strong arms, thick thighs, curved calves, her stomach was something she hadn't witnessed before, it was sculpted like one of the stone adonis' in the museum, a pronounced 'V' shape lead the way to her pubic area and her stomach rippled from base to breast. She counted 8 muscles, each one hard as stone. Ann found herself sighing and her head tilted to the side as she tried to work out what this feeling inside her was.

It was attraction, she had never felt this way before. Sure she could appreciate a nice face, a well-dressed man, a handsome dress - but this was entirely different. She wasn't sure it was even normal to have your lower regions making decisions for you, but it seemed to know what it wanted. Her clit swelled twice the size and inside her very core felt like it was burning, anticipating touch - no, demanding to be touched.

Ann placed one foot on the chair next to the windowsill and pulled the other up onto the sill to part her legs. Her dress was in the way, but at this point, she didn't care if she tore it. She continued to look over Anne on the bed. 

Anne's lips were slightly parted, hair curled around her face. Her chest rose steadily. 

Ann moved her fingers between her legs and she let out a sigh of relief as the burning stopped for a second. She knew that not every time they were together Anne got to see to her own needs, and sometimes in the night when she thought Ann was asleep she would do this same thing. She would touch herself and moan, sometimes Ann even heard her whispering her name. 

She slipped her middle finger down between neat folds and pushed into herself, it was hotter and wetter than she had anticipated. She had never touched herself like this before, and although she had done this to Anne she was very unsure of what she was doing. The burning returned, so she repositioned her hand and canted her hips up to meet her finger this time. It was nice but she wouldn't say it was arousing like when Anne did it. Her eyes stayed on her wife, but her mind wandered back to their kiss at the museum. She remembered feeling this same burning, wanting something of Anne inside her. 

After a few moments, she started finding a comfortable rhythm of thrusting her finger against herself inside and pushing her hips up to increase the pressure. Her free hand reached up and grabbed the wall, but clumsily she knocked the chair over and the feeling of ecstasy was gone. 

Anne bolted upright in the bed with a terrified look on her face "Ann? are you alright?" she asked, her eyes taking in the scene but her brain not computing what was happening. 

Ann flapped and put the chair back on its legs, quickly hiding her red face by busying herself with the tidy up. 

"Yes, I just knocked the chair." she explained, "It's fine. I'm fine." she assured Anne. 

Anne hummed groggily and reached for her pocket watch "What are you still doing up? It's almost 11." she told her, rubbing her eyes. 

"I was dreaming...woke me" she explained, though it was a lie. "I got up to shut the window because it's getting cool and knocked the chair."

Anne nodded and looked her up and down "You're still dressed, darling" she pointed out.

Ann didn't answer, she just took a drink of water and composed herself. She was glad Anne was awake because she had a burning sensation between her legs and she needed it dousing. She finished her water and went over to the bed sitting on the edge "Could you help me with my dress?" she asked, turning her back to Anne so she could see the ribbons and clips. 

Anne helped Ann out of her dress and once off, Anne's earlier discovery was revealed - through her exhaustion she had almost forgotten about the stockings. 

Ann nervously turned around to face her wife and sure enough, she was wearing stockings, a white lace band around each leg and something called a brazier...dressed like this Anne could swear she was in the bedroom with a French woman; confident, sexy, and intelligent. Anne was taken aback by the outfit and Ann was thankful for that, she wanted for a change to be able to please her wife. 

Ann reached up behind her and pulled her hair from its clips and fastenings and then got to her knees on the bed "I've been thinking about you." Ann admitted, reaching for her wife's legs. 

"I was thinking about how good it feels when you touch me," she explained, the new underwear and the stunned silence of her wife giving her confidence. "I was...trying to touch myself as you touch me, but it doesn't feel as good," she explained

Anne by now, jaw agape, was completely still and silent. She watched Ann and took in the moment feeling a slight sense of pride knowing that she had given her this confidence. 

Ann leaned down and smiled at Anne, kissing her cheek softly "Lay back." she told her quietly, but with no less confidence.

Anne did as she was told for once, and lay back - one arm behind the back of her head so she could still see what was happening. 

"Tell me if it feels good," she asked, kissing up her calf slowly, her fingers dragging over her knees and up to her thick thighs. 

Anne took in a shaky breath "Good..." she whispered shyly, how the roles had turned. 

Anne's shyness only spurred her on more, she kissed delicate skin on the inside of her knees and then made her way up, wedging her hips between Anne's legs as she looked down at her. Ann moved her face towards Anne's and hovered there, lips barely touching before canting her hips up against Anne, purposefully grinding against her clit, just once. 

Anne moaned and as her head tipped backward she felt Ann's lips on her throat. Ann could feel Anne's pulse with her lips, the quickening pace almost stopped when she moved her hips up to her again and it elicited a low groan from her wife. "Good.." she moaned.

Ann moved kisses down to her collar bone as her fingers worked on undoing her nightgown. once it was open she had access to the rest of Anne's body. Her kisses were slow and lingering on sticky skin, and with no real rhythm, her hips moved, dragging her pubic bone over Anne's. 

Feeling powerful, and confident Ann moved down to Anne's breasts and kissed a slow trail to her nipple - once there she circled her tongue around dark, hardening skin and then took the tip between her teeth for a small nibble. 

Anne's hand was now in Ann's hair and her chest was heaving - she wasn't saying much, just now and then a 'good'. 

Ann moved on to the next best thing, those muscles at her stomach. She planted kisses on each muscle that was visible through the surface and flicked her tongue over her belly button. Ann's nails dragged over Anne's hips and over the protruding 'V' shape that lead to thick hair. 

At this point, Ann herself was almost begging to be touched, feeling sticky wetness between her legs, but this was much more rewarding. The more she worked, the more confident she became. Confidence growing she planted featherlight kisses down Anne's thighs and slipped her hands under her knees, pushing her legs further apart. 

Ann looked up at Anne through thick black hair and gave her a sly smile. Ann took a finger, that had earlier been in herself, and traced Anne's opening. "Mmm" she hummed, bringing her finger to her mouth and sucking on it, Anne tasted sweet. Ann's head went back down and she kissed further up the insides of her thighs, and then over pubic hair. Her kisses were light and tactile - making sure to avoid the very part of Anne that wished to be touched. Her tongue darted out over Anne's folds and was greeted with an "Ugh, good..." Anne whimpered. 

At this moment, Ann knew that Anne was feeling that same burning sensation too. She flicked her tongue up and down a few more times before resuming with her soft kisses. Meanwhile, her middle finger slipped inside Anne. 

Anne arched her back again and moaned Ann's name loudly. Ann could feel Anne pulsing and quivering around her finger. It felt perfect.

With another thrust of her hand, Ann moved her tongue down between folds and found Anne's bud - she pressed her tongue flatly onto it and moved her head up and down with the same rhythm of her finger. The pulse inside Anne raced further. Wetness dribbled down Ann's hand and onto the bed, only spurring her on to move more. When she felt Anne's walls start to tighten she slowed to a stop "Not so fast." she muttered, licking her lips and looking up at her wife.

"I'm not done with you." Ann promised, her hand dragging over Anne's stomach "Turn over." she ordered.

Anne looked at her with shock and craving, she had been about to have an orgasm. Anne bit her lip and nodded, for once doing as she was told. 

Ann felt so powerful, and as Anne climbed up to move onto her stomach Ann reached for her face and pulled her in for a hard kiss, her previous order of rolling over quickly forgotten as they fought heavily for dominance with tongues and lips. Ann pushed Anne back down on her back and gripped her wrists, pushing them down above her head with a smirk "Do you ever do as you're told?" Ann asked, leaning in and taking Anne's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oh..no..." Anne muttered and pushed up to Ann "Why did you stop?" Anne asked innocently

"Anne, I wanted you to feel what I feel every time I look at you," she told her.

They were kissing again, Anne still under Ann but now having given up any fight for control. As they kissed Ann reached her hand down and pushed not one, but two fingers into her wife. Pushing up to her using her hips to control the moves. The kissing became heavier again and Anne was soon begging Ann to tip her over the edge. Ann felt Anne getting close and stopped again, this time Anne nearly cried out in pain "Ann...please" she begged.

Satisfied that Anne was suitably tortured, she kissed her cheek and smiled "Do you like my stockings? I bought them to wear for you." Ann admitted, though Anne wasn't listening now, she was far too aroused and just wanted to come. 

Ann reached for Anne's hand and slipped it down between them, guiding Anne into her with a huff "I've got this burning, that only you can stop." Ann admitted, "I wanted you to feel the same." 

"I do. I'm going to explode if you don't fuck me right now." Anne admitted, a hint of vulnerability in her voice. 

With that Ann straddled her still with Anne's finger inside her, and she ground down on Anne's hand, pushing harder and faster. Anne swore every time even a single hair brushed past her clit she was going to explode. Ann was relentless on top of her, her breasts bouncing as she bore down on Anne's finger. 

It was too much for both of them now, both of their legs shook and Ann climbed off her wife, she turned herself around and climbed above Anne so that their heads were level with each other's privates. Both leaned in and hungrily sucked on the other, barely a minute past before Anne cried "You're going to make me come!"

Ann no longer had to hold on and her tongue moved relentlessly on her wife as she pushed her hips down to Anne's mouth "come for me." Ann muttered, and almost at her own words she found herself being snapped from the inside like the last thread of a thick rope. Her orgasm was powerful and she was pushing herself into Anne's face hard and fast, making sure to milk every second of it. 

Ann quickly remembered that she was pleasuring Anne too and her mouth engulfed Anne's engorged clit, sucking and flicking it until she felt nails digging in her backside "Oh fuck, Ann...Ann..." She convulsed beneath Ann and they both hung onto each other as if they were going to literally explode. 

"Uhhhh!!" Anne cried loudly as she pushed up harder to Ann's face, then she shouted "I'm coming!" she almost screamed it as she clung to Ann holding her in to make the most out of her orgasm. The most powerful and satisfying, and almost painful orgasm she had ever had. 

Panting took a while to calm and eventually, Ann rolled off to the side and rested her head on Anne's thigh - tracing small circles on her skin. She felt different, she felt completely accomplished now - Anne had nothing over her, they had shared exactly the same sexual experiences now. She felt mature and confident, though she always did when she was with Anne.


End file.
